Orientation
by x se
Summary: It all started when Megaman and Roll discussed the Roll Soul. Does Megaman like girls? Is he a huge pervert? Or is he trying to prove his orientation to Roll after a misunderstanding? Roll x Mega, COMPLETE
1. Roll Soul

**_

* * *

_**

Sexual Orientation

* * *

**Summary:** It all started when Megaman and Roll discussed the Roll Soul. Trilogy of continued One-Shots.

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Written By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Megaman or Roll or any of the other characters in the game/anime series. Although this takes place after Megaman Battle Network 4, cause I don't like the anime…

* * *

**Sevetenks: Well, here's my first non-anime fic. Though it kinda _is_ anime, but still… Anyway, there are three parts to this little one shot story. Enjoy the first one!**

* * *

It was an average day on the Net and in the Real World. Lan and Mayl were off on yet another date. Megaman and Roll were just messing around on Mayl's homepage, deleting the occasional weak virus and all in all, having a good time. Megaman had decided to show off his Styles and Souls, and started off with the Roll Soul.

"So, what do you think?" laughed Megaman as he messed with the yellow things on his head. Roll rolled her eyes (XD). "Look good, don't I?"

"Well…" said Roll thoughtfully.

"What do you mean 'well'?" yelled Megaman angrily. "This is _your_ soul on my body!" 'Too bad it's not your body on my body… That's why this soul is my favorite, since I know she'll never feel the same…' "So what do you mean, by just 'well'?"

"You see, Mega… About the color…" said Roll, and in Megaman's opinion, a bit flirtatiously. Roll walked over to Megaman, swinging her hips. Megaman was completely lost, and didn't even realize she was right in front of him. She pressed a hand to the poor Navi's chest and whispered. "It makes you look… Well, like you like guys…"

Roll walked slowly away, swinging her hips and giggling to herself, waiting for the inevitable:

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Sevetenks: So, what did you think? Next chapter will be up in 2 days, and the third in 4. Till then, see ya later!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	2. HENTAI!

**_

* * *

_**

Orientation

* * *

**Summary:** It all started when Megaman and Roll discussed the Roll Soul. Does Megaman like girls? Trilogy of continued One-Shots.

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Written** By: Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Megaman or Roll or any of the other characters in the game/anime series. Although this takes place after Megaman Battle Network 4, cause I don't like the anime…

* * *

**Sevetenks: Well, here's my first non-anime fic. Though it kinda _is_ anime, but still… Anyway, there are three parts to this little one shot story. Enjoy the second one! (Hentai means "pervert" in Japanese.**

* * *

Megaman paced around Lan's homepage, in deep thought. Well, mostly in deep thought, since another part of him was replaying the image of Roll swinging her hips to him, over and over.

"This is stupid…" muttered Megaman. "I have no chance with Roll id she doesn't think I'm straight! Well Megaman, this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into… How can I prove… I got it!"

Megaman grinned and ripped off one of the panels on the floor and got to work. Soon, he had created a box of virtual magazines. He looked at the cover of one, the stuck out his tongue.

"I'll keep these… Things, just for today, and then burn em tomorrow…" muttered Megaman in disgust. He heard Lan's voice from outside the computer.

"Hey Megaman! Me and Mayl are going out again, and Roll is staying here, okay?"

Megaman grinned and put the cover over the little chamber he had just made, but very awkwardly so if someone looked, they could see the magazines. Or if he kicked it over by accident.

"Hey Mega!" giggled Roll happily. Megaman blushed and smiled.

"Hi Roll. How are you?" questioned Megaman. Roll winked at him and he blushed a darker shade.

"Oh I'm great. What about you, Mega?" asked Roll, smiling happily.

Soon, Roll and Megaman had been having a great time, and they were bored.

"So Mega, now what?" said Roll in a bored tone.

"I do not know, dear Roll." Said Megaman in a dramatic tone, standing up and walking over to where his magazines were. He stuck his foot in the crack, and tripped, causing the magazines to go flying in Roll's face. '_That_ wasn't supposed to happen!'

Roll's eyes twitched as the magazine slid off her face, showing an angry and flushed expression.

"So, what do you think of me now?" asked Megaman smugly.

"HENTAI!" screamed Roll, as she used the teleporter to go back to Mayl's homepage. Megaman blinked.

"Well that didn't work…" muttered Megaman dryly.

* * *

**Sevetenks: So, what did you think? Last chapter will be up in 2 days.**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	3. I hate you

**_

* * *

_**

Orientation

* * *

**Summary:** It all started when Megaman and Roll discussed the Roll Soul. Does Megaman like girls? Trilogy of continued One-Shots.

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Written By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Megaman or Roll or any of the other characters in the game/anime series. Although this takes place after Megaman Battle Network 4, cause I don't like the anime…

* * *

**Sevetenks: Well, here's my first non-anime fic. Though it kinda _is_ anime, but still… Anyway, there are three parts to this little one shot story. Enjoy the second one! (Hentai means "pervert" in Japanese.**

* * *

**_Roll Soul

* * *

_**

"Darn it…" muttered Megaman as he stared at the place where Roll had left. Then he had a brilliant idea. He created another pile of magazines, but theses were swimsuit models instead of, er, naked models. Megaman grinned at his brilliance. "Now! If Roll sees _these_ she'll know I'm not a pervert! They wear clothes!"

Just then as he put the new magazines in a pile, Roll teleported back in.

"Hi Roll!" exclaimed Megaman cheerfully. Roll glared at him.

"Shut up, pervert-bastard. I'm only here because this is where Mayl is picking me up." Spat Roll, in such a voice that slashed up Megaman's insides.

"But…" whispered Megaman. 'I only wanted you to think I'm straight!'

Seeing the pained expression on Megaman's face, Roll's face softened. She looked around Megaman's homepage and saw a different, not hidden, pile of magazines. Perhaps these showed the non-perverted side of Megaman? Such as Battle Chip Monthly, or The Net's Newest Strategies and Combos. After all, Megaman had been seen reading these titles before.

"Alright, fine, I'll just get to know the non-perverted you…" said Roll as she walked over to the pile of new magazines. Megaman was too lost in the fact that Roll hated him to realize what was going on. He was seriously thinking of deleting himself.

Megaman suddenly realized what Roll said, and could only watch as Roll dropped one of the new piles and glared at him, then looking past him at the computer screen.

"Hentai…" spat Roll, much more coldly then she had spoken before.

_**Roll, Jacking Out.**_

Megaman slammed his fist on the ground in frustration.

"What have I done…?" muttered Megaman sadly.

* * *

Will put up rest tomorrow.

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	4. I Love you too END

**_Orientation

* * *

_**

**Summary:** It all started when Megaman and Roll discussed the Roll Soul. Does Megaman like girls? Is he a huge pervert? Or is he trying to prove his orientation to Roll after a misunderstanding? Roll x Mega, COMPLETE

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Written By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Megaman or Roll or any of the other characters in the game/anime series. Although this takes place after Megaman Battle Network 4, cause I don't like the anime…

**Note:** Here we are, the ending! PS: Am working on a Gutsman OC Protoman (different) OC sequel. Whether it comes out or not… Last chapter, sorry it took so long!

* * *

Megaman sighed. Roll refused to go near him now. He glanced at the pile of magazines he had made. The mere thought disgusted him. Those barely clothed, or completely bare, Navi's had nothing on Roll, fully clothed for that matter. Now, while most other Navi's would say Megaman was nuts, the blue man himself would say he was in love.

Unknown to the blue Navi, a pink Navi who had come to apologize was now simply watching the blue Navi pace.

"Megaman, you fool!" yelled Megaman angrily, picked up one of the magazines and throwing it in the air, before shooting at it. "Hey, I got it… Argh! That isn't the point!"

Megaman made a ball out of the magazines and growled.

"It was better when she thought I was gay!" yelled Megaman furiously. "But nooooooo, I had to pretend to be a pervert! I can't even _look_ at another girl without thinking about Roll! Let alone one dressed… like… THIS!"

Megaman blew apart the ball of magazines and kicked the ground angrily.

"Megaman, you're an idiot…" muttered Megaman.

"Yes. But you're a cute idiot." Giggled Roll as she landed behind Megaman, who blinked slowly.

"Um… Are you still mad at me…?" stammered Megaman.

"Well, I would be if you were a pervert." Said Roll in mock consideration. "But since you can't look at another girl Navi without thinking about me, I'd say you're way past forgiven."

"Does that mean… You… Er, that I mean I love you, but just because you forgive me doesn't mean you feel the same, but it'd be nice if you do. Do yo-" Megaman rambled until Roll shut him up with a kiss.

"Yeah, I'd guess as much, unless you need me to show you again…" giggled Roll as she pulled away. Megaman smiled.

"I don't think I got the message…" said Megaman with a grin.

"Well, we'll have to fix that, now won't we?" chuckled Roll as she and Megaman kissed once more. When they pulled away, Roll and Megaman had loopy expressions on their faces as Roll curled up in Megaman's lap. "Oh by the way, I was only kidding about the liking guys thing."

Megaman blinked and Roll waited for the inevitable: "WHAT!"

"Well, good thing I believed you, or I wouldn't have you in my arms right now, now would I?" Megaman smiled and kissed Roll on her forehead. They soon fell to sleep, never having been happier.

Meanwhile, Mayl and Lan looked down at Lan's Homepage.

"It's about time!" exclaimed Mayl. She turned to Lan. "Let her stay like this, and tell her to come home when she is finished with Megaman, 'kay?"

"Sure thing." Replied Lan as he and Mayl shared a short kiss and the girl walked out of Lan's house.

Lan blinked after a few minutes.

'I wonder if she knows what she accidentally implied with that sentence?' wondered Lan as he pulled out his picture album of Mayl from under his mattress. Note that most of these pictures were ones at the beach or pool.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Whatdya think? Please tell me!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
